Soleil
by Suicidal Muffin-chan
Summary: Sequel to Misérable. After Leon wakes up... OHMYGOSHITSCOMPLETE. Plus an extra at the end!
1. Namida: tears

Okay, so this isn't an actual chapter. It's sort of like a prologue, I guess. But not really.  
I'm sorry it's so short!!! Honestly! But it needed to get out here, and I have so much shit going on that it wouldn't be out till March if I didn't get it out now.

* * *

I stared at Leon. He looked broken, but beautifully so. I had tried for such a long time to not look at him. I was afraid that seeing him would give me hope-- hope that I would see his beautiful, stone-gray eyes once more; hope that I would hear his sexy voice that was made for pillow talk again; hope that I would feel his warm and comforting embrace just one more time…-- and hope was something I couldn't afford to have. However, if anything, seeing him made reality that much more harsh. He looked dead already.

I ran a finger along his pale jaw, marveling at how someone who always seemed strong could appear so fragile because of a simple accident.

It had been two months-- two horrible months since our accident-- and Leon still hadn't woken.

My stomach growled loudly. I hadn't eaten since the previous morning, and it was then seven at night.

"I'll be back, love," I whispered softly. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I still always felt the need to tell him when I was leaving. I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before I left.

* * *

I returned to Leon's room, having filled my stomach with an actual homemade meal instead of the disgusting fast food I had been resorting to.

His bed was empty. Leon wasn't in his hospital room. I was torn between panicking and allowing hope to take hold of my heart.

"Mr. Strife, are you okay?" A young nurse delicately placed her hand on my arm.

"Where is he? Where's Leon?" At this, she smiled softly.

"The doctors moved him after he woke up."

"He's awake? Oh, gods, where is he?"

"Just down the hall. Room 240."

I whispered my gratitude before practically running to 240. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw him. He was propped up with a few pillows and they had given him a tray of food (which remained untouched, sitting on the stand beside Leon's bed).

"Cloud--"

I cut him off by practically tackling him. I buried my face into his chest; my tears were probably soaking through that damned hospital gown, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Oh, gods, Lee… Don't ever do that again. Please."

I felt his hands resting on my lower back as he placed his chin on top of my head. He didn't say anything; he just held me.

"I love you… I love you so fucking much."

"I love you, too, babe… Always."

* * *

Please, review! I'd love you forever and ever and ever. Fo sho.


	2. Jikan: time

Sorry it's so short, guys. I wasn't sure what to write next, but I reeeeally wanted to have this up tonight (er, morning? It's 4:11AM here; I'm not sleeping because the needle-pit thing in Saw 2 scared the shit out of me, since I'm trypanophobic).

Anyways, I hope you enjoy. If you don't... nothing will happen. DUN DUN DUH.

Allergy Information: As usual, everyone's OOC. My grammar is shit, the flow sucks ass, and my attempt at angst is more saddening and pitiful than the actual angst itself. Enjoy.

* * *

I kissed Leon's cheek as I sat next to him at the official gathering spot-- a relatively large area shaded by a giant maple tree. A year had passed since he'd gotten out of the hospital, meaning that we were finishing up our senior year. It was scary, knowing that we were out on our own in about twelve weeks. Leon and I had agreed to go to a local college; I'd encouraged him to go to a really good college, since he was such a great student, but he claimed he hadn't wanted to leave me.

"Ri's having a party tonight," I reminded him. "You going?"

"I don't know."

"There won't be a whole lot of people there." He smiled at me; he hated large parties. "And I already made him promise he won't have alcohol."

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Axel plopped himself down next to me, stretching his long legs over my lap. I pushed him off. He rolled his eyes. "You're going to be at Riku's, right?"

"I am." I leaned my head back on Leon's shoulder. "Leon's indecisive." I closed my eyes as my boyfriend played with my bangs.

"Whatever."

"Don't you want to watch out for Sora?" I could hear the confusion in Axel's voice. "You know, Kairi's going to be there." I peeked an eye open to look at Leon.

"I think he's just in denial that he likes someone else."

"Lee, they've been together for over a year. There's no way he'd stay with her that long if he didn't like her… right?"

"Yeah…"

Roxas came over to sit next to Axel, who turned and gave him a quick kiss. I had no doubt it would have been longer if I was absent, but the redhead had learned the hard way to keep his hands off my brother around me if he enjoyed even having hands.

I looked around the school. I was going to miss it.

Demyx and Zexion walked by, the latter smiling lightly as his boyfriend babbled about something that was probably entirely pointless. The blonde tossed a small wave and a bright smile our way before continuing to drag the other junior in the direction of the cafeteria. Marluxia was chatting animatedly with a shy blond sophomore, who blushed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Zack pouted as an embarrassed Aerith playfully pushed him away. Riku and Vincent were making their way toward the tree as they talked about Professor Highwind's assignment (Riku was a year ahead in science), and Yuffie could be found bugging some poor freshman.

Sora flopped pathetically next to Roxas.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, a concerned hand touching his best friend's shoulder.

"Kairi's pissed at me again."

"Language," Leon reminded, but he said nothing else. He was always trying to get Sora rid of his bad cussing habit, even if it was slightly hypocritical.

"She says that I'm not giving her enough attention. I've hardly been sleeping thanks to her! And then she goes and calls you a faggot. If she wasn't a girl, I would have hit her."

"But I am a fag, Sor."

Riku looked depressed. He always got down whenever someone brought up his sexuality. For some reason, his parents had drilled into his head that it was his fault he was gay. Of course, we had all told him numerous times that it wasn't as if he had a choice, but nothing seemed to convince him.

"That doesn't give her the right to degrade you! And you're not a faggot. So what if you're gay? No big deal."

"Babe, I'm going to go get a drink, okay?" Leon whispered. "You want one?"

"No, I'm fine." He kissed me as he got up. I eyed him cautiously; he'd been oddly affectionate lately--not that I was complaining--and it worried me a little bit.

When I turned back to the others, I found out that Riku had finally sat down a few feet from where Leon had been. Sora was laughing, courtesy of Axel, who was telling the story of how he and Demyx had met. Roxas was hiding his smile behind his hand, pretending to be embarrassed.

"And so the idiot tries to stand back up and falls down again-- pulling me back down with him."

I ruffled Riku's hair, trying to get him to cheer up. Eventually I coerced him into laying down, his head on my lap and a rather peaceful look on his face.

"Oh, look, it's all the gay freaks." And there went the peaceful moment. Riku visibly stiffened at the comment, and I tensed slightly, but we were otherwise calm. Everyone else had immediately grown angry or defensive. A tall brunette boy stood over us, looking at us all with a sneer on his face as if sizing us up. Luckily, Marluxia had appeared in time to drape an arm over him and send a disarmingly charming smile his way.

"We're having an orgy tonight, you know. Want to join?"

The boy's face twisted into one of disgust and he pushed Marluxia away before stomping off angrily. The tension slowly seeped out of our group, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

The last time one of those boys messed with us, Roxas had gotten hurt; someone had said something particularly offensive about Axel, and my brother had retaliated by hitting the kid. Of course, the kid had hit back. Roxas hadn't been injured badly, but that didn't keep me from worrying.

Leon returned, sitting next to me once more. He drew me in for a long kiss, but I cut it short; I'd grown tired of my friends' catcalls and whistles over the time we'd been together. Instead, I settled for leaning my head on his shoulder and holding his hand.

Riku got up, claiming he needed to go to the library to finish a report. We all gave our separate good-byes, and eventually people filtered out until Leon and I were left alone again.Seeing as we were alone and the courtyard was nearly empty due to the somewhat chilly spring weather, I brought his face down for a kiss. His fingers dug into my shoulders, fighting to pull me closer without either of us actually moving. I nipped his lip only hard enough for it to barely sting before pulling away. "I love you," he whispered. He kissed me again, short and sweet. I scooted to sit in front of him. His forehead fell to rest on my shoulder, and I buried my face in his soft brown hair. Gods, what did he do to me?

The bell rang, but Leon didn't move. "Lee." I nudged him. "Leon, come on." No response. "Babe, we're going to be late." Still nothing. I sighed and stood, bringing him up with me. He nuzzled my neck and held his own weight but still seemed to determine to not pull away.

"I don't want to go to class. Can't you skip with me?"

"If I miss another day, Highwind will have my head mounted on his wall."

"…fine." Leon finally parted with my neck. "Hey, um, I need to see you after school, okay?"

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you later." He kissed me. "Get to class." I pouted but left nonetheless.

What the hell was he thinking? He only asked to see me like that if something was wrong. He hadn't seemed too terribly upset about anything… He was a little bit quiet, I suppose, but he tended to be like that off-and-on. Did I do something?

I chewed my lip as I sat down at my desk. Had I done something stupid to offend him? I couldn't think of anything… Shit, I had to have done something wrong…

* * *

So, I just realized there are so many plot holes and contradictions in this story that it's frustrating. For one, Aerith was one of Cloud's good friends at the first school, and then she miraculously is at the second one and Cloud hadn't known her previously. Um, and in the beginning of _Misérable_, I mentioned Leon's parents were dead. But Lee lives with his mom, and Sora with his father. I'm such a retard.

Whatever.


	3. Ai: love

Yeah, yeah, it's short, I know. I'm stuck, so you'll have to deal.

Suppose I should do a disclaimer... Nah. Who honestly thinks I own this?

**Allergy Information****:** The fluff kills your brain cells. Annnd this chapter fails.

* * *

Apprehensively I waited for Leon in the parking lot after class. I was so nervous I had to fight to keep from shaking. I hated when he made me wait like this.

"Cloud…" I jumped and turned around, coming face-to-face with Leon.

"H-hey," I whispered.

He smirked. "Hey." Gods, that smirk drove me crazy. "What are you doing tonight?" I was too confused to respond, so he continued, "I was hoping we could go out."

"O-oh. Um. I'm free."

"Good. I'll come by around eight, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

He kissed me chastely. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." I straddled my motorcycle. "Do you want a ride?"

"No, I have to take Sora by Dad's."

"Oh. Well, then, um… later."

I started Fenrir and took off to my house.

--imalineyesiam--

I brushed my hair for the sixth time. Leon was to be here in ten minutes, and I couldn't get it to look presentable.

I finally gave up-- coincidentally about the time the doorbell rang. I nervously straightened my clothes before rushing to the living room-- nearly running over my stepmother, who was presumably coming to tell me to answer the door-- and to the door-- where I ran into Roxas, who was about ready to open the door.

"Christ, Cloud, you're like a teenage girl on her first date."

"Shut up, Roxas."

"Haven't you two gone on dates before?"

"Oh, gods…"

"Just calm down. You love him." Roxas stared at me, his expression unreadable. Finally, he said, "Aren't you going to answer the door?"

With a steadying sigh, I turned from Roxas and opened the door. Leon gave me a false smile; I was confused. Why wasn't it a genuine smile? Why were his hands shaking?

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Um, hey." We stood there awkwardly. "I'll just go… tell my father I'm leaving… Um, come in."

My father was in the den. I peaked in, waved goodbye, and left before he could come give Leon "the talk." I swear, sometimes he forgot I was a boy.

When we exited, Leon's hand came to rest between my shoulder blades, gently guiding me towards his car. Like a true gentleman, he opened the passenger door for me, waited for me to get in, and shut it softly. I couldn't help but curiously watch his form as he walked to the other side; I wondered what could possibly make him feel the need to impress me like this.

I reached for his barely quivering hand before he could start the car. I linked our fingers together and gave him a soft smile.

"I love you, Cloud," he suddenly said.

"I-- I love you, too, Leon."

He leaned in and kissed me softly, practically making me melt. When he pulled away he paused to stare into my eyes; I got lost amidst his own stormy greys. He gave my hand a small squeeze before retracting his hand to start the car.

He drove downtown, where we were stuck in traffic.

"So, Leon, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"…Lee, you're worrying me."

He finally turned to look at me. "Why?"

"You're acting strange. What's wrong?"

"I'm a little bit nervous," he confessed.

"Why? It's just me."

"Yeah, but… you'll understand."

I stared at him, baffled, but he didn't say anything else. With a pout, I turned to look out the window as traffic finally began to move a little. We finally stopped at a small, romantic-looking restaurant. Once more I cast Leon a strange look, but he paid me no attention. He rushed to my side to open the door for me, and I greeted his face with a quick but passionate kiss.

"You don't have to try to impress me, Leon." I jumped out of the car, and he shut the door behind me. "Honestly, I really am not a girl."

"You don't understand yet. I _do _have to impress you right now."

I was left looking confused as Leon guided me, his hand resting between my shoulder blades again, into the restaurant and to our table.

Leon continued to behave like a gentleman-- not that he hadn't been one before; he was overdoing it now-- until we had finished our meal. He refused to let me even pay for my half and then led me to the car, his hand on my back again.

When I went to open the door, he stopped me and turned me around.

"Cloud… I love you. A lot."

"I love you, too, Leon… what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." At my cynical expression, he added, "Really," with a small smirk. He traced my face gently with his thumbs, only heightening my suspicions. "Cloud…" He got down on his knees, taking my hands into his. "Cloud, will you marry me?"

I went into shock. I stood there for well over a minute, gaping, as Leon fidgeted with my hands. He finally decided I wasn't answering at the moment and stood, opening his mouth-- probably to apologize-- before I grabbed his neck and pulled him into me for a passionate kiss.

"Yes," I whispered into his mouth. He beamed, holding me against his strong frame. I nuzzled his neck and he tightened his arms around me. "I love you," I mumbled into his neck.

"I love you, too," he whispered back, making my hair shift under his breath. My arms, still around his neck, tightened, and I kissed the sensitive skin just below his jaw.

* * *

Yeah, I'm lame, I know. It was the best thing I could come up with.


	4. Yume: dream

I know it's short, but I reeeeeally wanted to get this out. I just wrote it today. Er, tonight. This morning? (It's two AM here.) Whatever.

**Allergy Information****:** The usual man-love. Fluff.

* * *

Leon kissed me deeply, one hand resting on the silver doorknob behind him, just like always.

"I'll be back soon, babe. Go ahead to bed."

I watched him walk out the door with a small smile on my face, just like always.

"Oh, and Cloud?" He turned back around. That was when the bus hit him… just like always.

--theysaytalkischeapsoiboughteverywordyousaid--

I always woke up from my nightmares shivering and clammy and panting like a dog in heat. My skin was freezing and prickled with goosebumps. Tonight, I awoke crying and screaming.

"Cloud…?" Leon's voice, thick with sleep, cut through the noise. "Baby, sh… it's okay; you're okay." He grabbed my face and held it, making me look him in the eye. "I'm okay," he said firmly. I sniffled and quieted as he wiped my tears away. Warmth surged through my body at the simple, familiar contact even as I shivered from fear. "Are you alright now?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Leon smiled gently and kissed me even more so. "Try to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I know. I will."

He held his arms out for me, and I gratefully scooted closer. His warmth washed over me like a narcotic, soothing me to sleep with the lullaby of his beating heart ringing in my ears.

--lemonadespilledacrossthecountertop--

"Is it me," I shouted to Leon, who was in the bathroom, "Or does this gown make me look even more like a fruit?"

His head poked out; a toothbrush hung from his mouth. "That's impossible, sweetie." I pouted; he ducked back into the bathroom, and in a couple of moments I heard the faucet running. Soon he was at my side, straightening my black graduation gown. He kissed my cheek then rested his head against mine.

"We're graduating, Cloud."

"Yeah." I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "And then we're going to get married, have lots of children, and live happily ever after," I joked.

"Ooh, can I be the mommy?" He grinned and pressed a kiss to my lips. "Come on, we need to get going. Where are our caps?"

"On the couch. Wait, I-- … Leon, I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled again. "And you know what? We _are_ going to get married. And we _are_ going to live happily ever after. Sorry, no kids, though."

I smiled back at him. "Yeah. Of course." We kissed again. "But we do need to head out." I laughed.

I intertwined our fingers and pulled him to the car, grabbing our caps on our way out.

--canyouhearmenow--

I breathed a sigh of relief as the last person received his diploma. In a moment, there would be more speeches. I hated speeches. I hated sitting here.

I looked across the congregation to Leon. Of course, he was valedictorian. No one expected any less. Those long hours of poring over textbook after textbook had paid off. When he was introduced, I clapped louder than anyone.

--ilikecoffeeiliketea--

I pulled Leon into our apartment, much similar to the way I had pulled him out that morning. We threw our gowns and caps, having changed out of them directly after the ceremony, onto the couch as I playfully led him into the bedroom.

We climbed into our bed and held each other, happy simply to be home and alone again. We didn't kiss or touch or talk; we just lie there, watching each other. The silence was comforting, as was his unwavering gaze. Not too long ago I would have thought this awkward, but… Leon was different. I didn't need him touching me or kissing me or talking to me, although that was definitely welcome. I just… needed _him. _

I fell asleep to that wonderful thought.

--ilovethejavajiveanditlovesme--

I woke, panting again. Leon was on his side, watching me; he brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"Again?" he whispered. I nodded. He sighed sadly and drew me into his arms. "Cloud, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"But… ever since the accident… I can't stop thinking how quickly this all can change."

"We both know that's not what this is about. You're scared that I'm going to leave you." I bit my lip. "I told you: I'm not leaving. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He kissed my forehead. "Now go back to sleep." He tucked my head under his chin.

I couldn't help but be lulled to sleep eventually.

* * *

I will ATTEMPT majorly to work on this more... I feel bad for leaving it for half a year!

As always, I love your reviews!


	5. Yoru: night

_**Note: This has finally been edited. That means there will (hopefully) not be any obvious mistakes. I know there was a lot when I first uploaded this due to the fact it had been typed at insane hours of the morning; I hope you will look past that.**_

I finally wrote something! Yay!

On another note, _The Colour of Hope_ (the original story I've been working on) is on hold, although I've started another! So, um, yeah. Updates could be more frequent, or maybe not. Don't really know. Plus I have my AP exam in May, and that's going to SUCK ASS. Like, major. So I'll probably not update from mid-April until the end of May. You probably weren't expecting me to, anyway, though, so it's no big deal.

**Allergy Information:** LAWLFILLERHAHAHA. Blowjob~. Uh. OOC-ness, as always.

* * *

I was starting to get really excited about my wedding a month in advance. I'm still not sure what came over me, but I do know that I was ecstatic Leon would soon be sworn to me and I to him. It filled me with an indescribable joy daily. I loved the undying devotion and commitment he showed to me.

Leon nuzzled my neck lovingly. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. He pressed harder against me, beginning to kiss my neck romantically.

"Love you, Cloud," he murmured. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Me, too." I kissed his cheek with a smile. "I'm _dying_ to see you in a suit."

"Well, I guess we'll both just have to wait until the wedding, hm?" Leon punctuated the statement with a kiss.

"I guess." I rested my head on his shoulder. "I miss you, though."

Leon and I had agreed not to have sex for a while before the wedding because we wanted the honeymoon to be amazing. I was really, really missing sex; for a while, particularly near the beginning of our relationship, we'd screwed like rabbits, but now I had to abstain entirely. It was the weirdest thing I'd ever done for someone: normally it was harder to give myself than to stop. I didn't complain because I knew Leon would make it worth the wait; secretly, however, I was having the tiniest bit of trouble not ravishing him.

"I miss you, too, but I'll make our honeymoon wonderful, no matter what it takes."

I smiled. "Thanks, Lee. I know you will."

"I love you, babe."

"Mm," I moaned as he gave me a deep kiss. "I love you, too."

"_Fuck_, I want you so badly right now," Leon said.

"Don't worry; it's only a little longer."

"I know." Leon kissed me chastely. "It was my idea. I should stop complaining."

"I don't mind."

"If I give in, so will you," he pointed out.

I grinned. "Is it my fault I can't resist my gorgeous nympho?"

"_You're_ the one who's hard to resist," Leon told me. "You're a sexy little minx."

I grinned. "Love you, too, babe."

Leon smiled and pressed our lips together. I moaned softly and arched into him, feeling our chests meet. I shuddered as his roaming hands sent a shiver of pleasure coursing through my body.

"Shit, Lee…" I whimpered. He hadn't affected me this much for a while. I honestly can't say it wasn't overwhelming, and I gave into my carnal urges rather quickly. Leon, luckily, was slightly more level-headed than I, and he managed to maintain his almost immutable aura of calmness. I drew his lip into my mouth, and I sucked on it gently. His breathing grew that tiny bit unsteady. I shifted-- he groaned and shifted also to accommodate the change in position-- but could not seem to find a position that was comfortable for us both. Nonetheless, I eventually settled on the bed. It wasn't at all comfortable for either of us: the angle bent my neck awkwardly, and I was mostly sure my knee was digging into his (probably) already uncomfortable erection, but we stubbornly refused to separate.

"Cloud, mm, we should stop…"

I moaned-- the vibrations of his voice were right against my chest-- but nodded. "Yeah, we should," I managed to breathe out. I really wanted him inside me-- where he damn well _belonged_, I would later joke-- but if he wanted a month longer of abstinence, I would allow. I loved him, and I would do anything for his pleasure, even if it meant denying myself (and in this case him, as well) for a while.

"Fuck, babe, when you say it like that it doesn't sound like it."

I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. The way he moved against me made me even more acutely aware that he didn't really want to stop this anymore than I did. I grinned into his mouth; he'd love it if I just arched that tiny bit more…

"Mmph-- fuck, Cloud-- gods…" Really, I was surprised that just a simple moment of friction between my thigh and his increasingly prominent erection caused such an extreme reaction.

"That good?"

He responded by pulling me up for a bruising kiss which I didn't bother to resist. It was a lot easier to ignore the pain in my neck when he distracted me with such a mind numbing kiss. I felt a whimper arising in my throat; if he wasn't careful, he wouldn't be able to make me stop. I wanted him so badly, but inner Cloud knew I'd just be using my hand again in the end.

I jolted when I found Leon's hand down my pants. His slender fingers wrapped around me-- not quite tight enough for my liking, but it was definitely better than masturbating again-- and slowly started to pump me.

"Fuck, Lee, st-stop… I'm gonna--"

"I don't care. I want you."

I took his face into my hands and kissed him warmly. "Me, too, but you asked me for this."

Leon sighed. "I know." He withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm being so stupid."

I kissed him gently. "It's okay. But, uh, if you don't mind, I have something to take care of." I glanced quite pointedly in a general downward direction.

"Oh-- right." He crawled off of me. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I like it when you touch me." I kissed the corner of his mouth before pulling myself to the edge of our bed.

"Hey, Cloud." I paused in getting up. "Would you consider it cheating if I finished you off?"

I tilted my head with a mischievous grin. "I guess not."

Leon breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." I leaned back as he straddled my hips. "Because I've been dying to touch you for much too long."

I smiled and kissed him deeply. "Me, too."

Leon dipped down but still held eye contact. He kept his stormy eyes on me even as he lowered my pants; watching him watch me surely was an awful lot more arousing than I figured it should have been. He carefully pulled my erection out of my boxers, and I bit my lip nervously; I could already tell I was going to be loud. He kissed up and down my cock repeatedly, causing a moan to spill from my lips. Finally, he positioned me in front of his mouth, breaking the imaginary bond between our eyes for just a moment as he prepared to take me into his mouth. I let my head fall back and my eyes close. I could feel his hot breath on my cock; earlier on in our relationship I would have been blushing like a schoolgirl-- hell, even this far in a relationship, anyone _else_ would have had me bright red-- but I'd grown exceedingly comfortable around him. Therefore, I instead shuddered from anticipation as he kissed the tip of my cock. I bit my tongue to hold back a groan.

"Fuck, Lee," I whispered.

He didn't say anything; the only indication, be it slight, was him taking an inch into his mouth. A groan forced its way out of my throat. His mouth was hot and deliciously wet, and so much more so than I had remembered. He started sucking gently, drawing another groan from my mouth.

"L-Leon, I--" I sucked in a deep breath as he dipped even further down and sucked more harshly. "Nnngh, Leon," I moaned. "I'm getting close…"

He hummed in recognition; he vibrations sent a wave of pleasure through my body; I quaked at the electricity that coursed from me head to my toes. I could feel a familiar heat accumulating in my tightening abdomen, but I didn't want the moment to end just yet. Still, I couldn't ignore that my orgasm was nearing, and I reluctantly tore Leon away.

"I'm going to--"

"I know. That was the point." His intense gaze made me feel silly, and I sank farther into the bed from shame. "Now is it okay if I continue?"

For once, I found myself blushing like I used to. I nodded and he smiled.

"You're adorable when you blush, Cloud." I felt my face redden even more (to some unearthly florid complexion, no doubt). "Really," he clarified. He leaned back down until his lips brushed against my cock, where he stopped to look into my eyes as if asking for permission; I only smiled back. Leon's eyes darkened with lust at my (not so unwilling) concession to his wonderful ministrations. He leaned down and kissed the side of my cock, causing me to whimper and writhe beneath him, begging for more.

"L-Leon, pl-please, I-- ahn-- I-I need you…"

"Sh…" He kissed my hip. "Be patient. I'm working on it."

I swallowed harshly; already I was shivering beneath him, and he was telling me to have patience--! I groaned as his lips ghosted over my throbbing erection.

"Are you alright?" he murmured against my throbbing cock.

"Y-yeah," I stammered weakly. I was so fucking close. Leon kissed the tip of my penis and I tensed; I knew I'd be coming within the next few minutes. He wrapped his lips around the head and I very nearly exploded; finally, as he pressed his tongue against me, my orgasm hit me with the force of a sack of bricks. I'm not sure how much noise I made-- Leon assures me it wasn't too much, but he thinks it isn't enough when I scream sometimes-- but it was one of the most mind-numbing orgasms I'd ever had.

I sank into the bed as soon as I had the slightest control over my body, although my muscles were still having infrequent spasms. Leon was soon by my side, staring at me intently.

"How on earth do you handle doing that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just… you give-- used to give-- me head so often. Doesn't it disgust you?"

I shrugged; it wasn't that I enjoyed it, but I didn't have a particular distaste for it. "It's you. Hearing _you_ moan for once is plenty worth it. Besides, when I was with Sephiroth…"

Leon sensed we were approaching dangerous territory, and he stopped my thoughts with just a kiss. "Well, it _was_ worth it to watch you writhe beneath me again." He kissed me again with a grin. "I haven't seen that for a while."

"Do you want me to…?"

"No-- I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"But I--"

Leon pressed a finger to my lips. "Don't. I did this because I wanted to, not because I expected you to return the favour."

"But I want to! Really," I tried. "I want to pleasure you."

"Cloud. Please stop arguing."

"Leon," I protested. "How long has it been? Three weeks?"

"I don't care."

I pouted. "Am I just no good, then? You'd rather use your hand than let me suck you off-- is that it?" I didn't actually think that, but I figured it would probably make Leon relinquish control.

"You know that's not it, baby. I just want tonight to be different; you're _always_ doing things for me, and now it's my turn." And I suppose I figured wrong…

I couldn't really argue with that, so I simply jutted my lip further out. Leon only laughed and kissed my cheek."Soon, love, soon."

I sighed. Our wedding could not come quickly enough.

* * *

I think two things need to be said now: One, three weeks is an awfully long time to be told you're not allowed to touch your lover. Two, I absolutely hate using crude words: I can't stand words referring to certain parts of the male anatomy. If you've noticed I avoided them where I thought I could, that's why. THEY'RE SUCH NASTY WORDS. Some words I just hate. Like "moist." I just don't like it.

Um. Yeah. Review???


	6. Kanarazu: definitely

I sincerely considered extending this past the honeymoon, but I figured that way it might not get out until halfway through summer break.

**Allergy Information****:** OHEMGEEIT'SGAYMARRIAGE. I guess they live in Massachusetts or something, 'cause my state outlawed domestic partnership to get rid of those homosexuals. Also, this is more than likely a one-time thing, but brief CROSS-DRESSING this chapter. And Cloud's a total girl. Ignore his protests.

* * *

"I didn't think I was allowed to see the bride," Leon teased.

"I, uh…" I put my hands on his chest; he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm too nervous to stay away."

"No 'I'm not a girl' protests? How nervous _are_ you, babe?"

I smiled. "I haven't stopped shaking since last week."

Leon kissed my cheek. "What's there to be nervous about?"

"Everything," I whispered. "I-I'm afraid you'll change your mind, or I'll trip, or I'll say something stupid…"

"You'll be fine." Leon kissed me again, this time fully on the lips. "You look stunning." I rested my head on his shoulder. "And I'd be a fool to change my mind. I'm not letting you go."

I smiled to myself. "So now I only have to worry about my own stupidity?"

Leon chuckled. "I guess you could say that."

"Hey, Leon, have you see—" Tifa stopped. "_There_ you are, Cloud! I've looked everywhere!"

I smiled nervously. "Leon's tent is less cramped?"

That's right. Tent. Leon and I wanted an outdoor wedding; the tents were mostly Aerith's doing. Why we needed tents I'll never know. Wasn't my life enough like a circus already? Maybe it was a top-secret conspiracy to drive me insane and force me to kill myself. Ooh, and the main conspirator was actually Tifa from the future, who had come back to prevent my becoming the dictator of Argentina. Or maybe Bolivia. (Amidst my insane inner monologue, Tifa told me to come back to my tent soon and left.)

"Lee, do you prefer Argentina or Bolivia?"

"What?" Leon laughed.

"Yeah, I thought Bolivia, too."

He smiled. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours, but other times I'm pretty sure I don't want to know." He simultaneously hugged me and kissed my temple. "Go. The girls need someone to fawn over."

I pouted. "I'd rather stay here."

"And I'd rather you stay here. But I'm sure our friends would disagree."

I leaned up and kissed the corner of his warm lips. "Okay. I'll go. Thanks, Lee."

"You're welcome, babe."

I grabbed the front of his tuxedo, leaning up to kiss him firmly. "I love you."

"Love you, too." I let go and made my way to the front of his tent (a whole three steps away). "I'll see you on the other side."

"Yeah." I smiled and exited.

Once outside, I was bombarded with females. It was probably the single most frightening experience of my life.

"A-ah, Tifa, Aerith, is that really necessary?" I'm pretty sure that made Riku my best friend all over again.

"Oh, sorry, Cloud, it's just…" Aerith pulled away and smiled shyly. "You're all grown up and getting married now. And we're all so happy Leon found you."

I mouthed my gratitude to Riku, who simply tilted his head and smiled. Yes, definitely my best friend.

"Besides," Riku said, "Aerith, Tifa, don't you have something to be doing?" Eh? Something to be doing?

"Oh, right!" Aerith grabbed my left arm, and Tifa took hold on my right, and they dragged me to my tent. "Leon's going to love this!"

Riku pulled back the curtain of my tent with a smile. Upon looking inside, I had to wonder why exactly Riku was ever my friend in the first place: Yuffie was holding a white dress and grinning like it was Christmas.

"I'm not wearing that," I said. "Never."

"But we bought it just for you." Oh, no. Aerith sounded sad and disappointed. I _always_ caved when girls were sad; they just looked so pathetic. "But, uh, I guess we can return it…"

I sighed. I really, really hated myself. "…I'll wear it," I mumbled. I was only grateful my father was out of town, and he wouldn't be attending the wedding.

"Yay!" Aerith clapped her hands excitedly. "Hurry up and get dressed, Cloud! It's supposed to start very soon!"

I sighed. Women. I wondered if they all were as sneaky and conniving as my three friends. Maybe it was Riku who made them so evil.

--ohemgeeantiquebakeryissocute—

Against my better judgment and the hopes I might somewhat resemble a male when I wed, in fifteen minutes I was in the wedding gown and staring at myself doubtfully in the mirror.

"Aer, I look like a girl."

"I think you look just fine. Leon will love it."

I frowned. Knowing Leon, he'd probably enjoy taking it off more than looking at it. Oh well, it was too late to change already; soon Aerith was ushering me out of my tent, and I was taking Zack's arm to walk down the aisle. Why did I have to play the part of the bride? Why couldn't we have just had a normal gay marriage? Did we really need to be traditional and act all heterosexual?

I was at the altar sooner than expected. Zack hugged me and wished me good luck; I smiled nervously at Leon. He was still staring in shock. Zack offered Leon my hand, and he took it gently into his. I had to take a step closer.

The priest began talking about something boring. Leon's eyes hadn't left me.

"You look absolutely perfect," he finally whispered.

I smiled. "I hate wearing this dress," I said, trying to maintain a happy face.

"I know, but it still looks amazing on you."

Mr. Reverend was still talking. Oh, now he's addressing Leon.

"I do," Leon whispered. Smiling, I slipped his wedding band on his finger.

Blah, blah, blah, Reverend is talking again. "…in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

…oh, he's stopped talking. I finally registered his words. "I do." I was the only person who noticed Leon's breath of relief as he slipped my ring onto my finger.

Blah, blah, blah. "You may now kiss the bride," he said with a satisfied smile as he closed his Bible.

Leon tilted my chin up, leaning forward. My arms slipped around his neck, helping me to lean up and him to lean down (I hated being short); finally, his lips met mine. I blocked out the cheering and clapping as he deepened the kiss, pulling me closer. Finally, we parted.

"How do you feel?"

"Other than overwhelmed?" I whispered.

He laughed. "Yeah, other than that."

"Ecstatic."

He beamed, taking hold of my hand and leading me down the aisle. I linked our fingers together, and then tried to focus on not tripping over the stupid dress. I was again bombarded by females, receiving hugs and numerous forms of congratulatory sentiments. Leon's hand drifted away from mine and began to stroke my back, no doubt trying to make sure I didn't go on a murderous rampage from all the attention.

"Well, ladies, as much as I'm sure Cloud would love to stay here and chat—" I snorted. Really, Leon? "—we're going to miss our flight."

"Flight? What flight?"

The girls giggled. "Leon set up a flight for the two of you," Yuffie said, "To Traverse Town."

"Leon," I whined. "You didn't have to do that."

He smirked and kissed my cheek. "How else are we going to have any peace for the next week?" he mumbled against my skin.

I laughed and buried my face into his shoulder. "I love you," I mumbled.

"I'm going to assume that's why you just married me," he said bemusedly. "Now come on, I want to show off my gorgeous bride."

I pouted and hit him. "Not a girl."

"Aww, my sweet little Cloud's back to normal." He tilted my head back up toward him. "You honestly do look beautiful. You always do."

I blushed. "Lee, we're in public…"

He grinned. "I know. Didn't I say I was going to show you off?" He took my hand again and started leading me away toward his car. "Just be glad that's pretty much all I plan on doing," he said with a wink.

I blushed and looked away. "Perv," I mumbled. "Are we even going to be leaving the hotel room at all?"

"What, you don't want to be stuck in bed with me for a whole week?" he teased.

"U-um… I'd just like to check out Traverse Town while we're there…"

Leon leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I'm just kidding. Even I need breaks, you know."

I giggled. "Yeah, every five minutes."

He glared at me, but decided to continue talking. "And I think some sightseeing will be fun," he told me as he opened the door for me. I managed to get the _huge fucking dress_ in the car without shutting it—or, more importantly, myself—in the door. Meanwhile, Leon slipped into his own seat and started the car. "But first, we're going to go pick you up some clothes."

"What about my suitc—"

"In the backseat."

"—ase…? …have I ever told you I love you?"

"Only every day since the moment we first had sex." We pulled up in front of our apartment building, and Leon handed me his keys. "Go change. I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks. I love you," I said as I stumbled out of the car.

Leon laughed. "Yeah, I kinda know that by now."

I leaned into his car window and kissed him warmly. "I like saying it."

Leon grinned and lightly hit my arm. "Let me out, babe." I moved, and he opened his door and got out. "C'mon, we have to go change."

I held his hand all the way into our apartment and to our bedroom. "Hey, Lee," I asked, "When's our flight leaving?"

"Uh…" He checked his watch. "In five hours."

I grinned and pulled him onto the bed. "Then it can wait."

Leon kissed me chastely. "Not until we get there, babe. It's only a few more hours."

I pouted. "Please? Like you said, it's only a few hours' difference."

"We promised to wait, and we will." He crawled off me. "Think about your grandma or something."

I sat up. "But… you have to help me out of this dress, and…"

"…and you can't help it when I touch you, hm?" Leon grinned coyly and leaned in. "Well, you _could_ stay in it for the next six hours."

"I guess I'll deal," I said with a pout. How come Leon always won? I turned my back to him. "Unzip me."

Leon obliged. His fingers brushed against my bare back, sending shivers down my spine. He slid the zipper very slowly down to the base of my spine. We sat in silence for a tense moment, me staring at the bed and him likely staring at my back.

"…thanks," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he murmured back. The bed shifted—he got up—and I let the dress fall off of my shoulders. I stood; the dress fell to my ankles. I carefully stepped out of it, and then the white shoes my "friends" had convinced me to wear. They weren't heels—thank gods—but I was pretty sure they were women's shoes.

I ran my hand through my hair, thinking. Clothes. I needed clothes. I ambled to the dresser, wondering in the back of my mind where Leon had gone. I slipped on some dark jeans and a random shirt. The bathroom door was closed, so I assumed that's where Leon had gone.

"Lee!"

"Hm?"

Yep, he was in the bathroom.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Changing. Why?"

I pouted. No fair. I didn't even get to ogle my husband?

Leon opened the door. "Do you need to use the bathroom?"

My mouth dropped open. Okay, I was used to him wearing tight leather, but… my gods, he looked good in jeans. He was dressed simply—just some tight jeans and a white shirt—but he looked fucking amazing.

"I can't believe you want me to wait another six hours!" I groaned and walked away to collapse on the bed. "This is torture," I said decisively.

"America calls it being married, love." Leon lie next to me. "Feel free to jack off in the bathroom."

"That's so degrading!"

"Then take a nap."

I pouted and rolled over. Leon shifted closer and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I love you," he murmured quietly.

Did he think I didn't know that already? The way he said it sounded apologetic. Was he worried I was mad at him?

I looked over my shoulder and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm not mad. Frustrated, maybe, but not angry." I closed my eyes and snuggled into my pillow. "I love you, too, Lee."

He snuggled closer and buried his face in my neck, smiling against the back of my shoulder. I sighed. Only six more hours, I reminded myself... Six more hours...

* * *

Teehee! Um. Yeah. As much as I love the two transvestites I know-- and they both do look amazing in dresses-- Cloud in a dress is just plain weirdd.

Please review!


	7. Futari: together

OHMYGOSH THIS HAS TAKEN FOREVER. I have been working on this since I posted the last chapter. I got to the sex scene and went, "Well, fuck." I've had trouble writing them lately (oh, and I've tried; I've also been working on another Cleon that's been giving me hell once I reached the lemon), and I hope it doesn't show.

Um. So yeah. Soleil's over, guys. Uh, what do we do now? I've been working on this storyline for, what, two years now?

Also, CHECK OUT THE ANNOUNCEMENT ON MY PROFILE. IT IS OF UTMOST IMPORTANCE.

And if anyone cares: The literal translation for "futari" (y'know, the title of this chapter) is "two people; a pair; a couple." It has more meaning like that, but Gackt uses it in his song to mean "together," and since I take the chapter titles from words and their meanings in his songs... I used "together."

**Allergy Information:** Kinda more gay marriage but not really. The main point of this chapter was the citrus. Uhh. Loooooads of fluff. Some language. I think that's about it.

/longestANever.

* * *

Yes! Finally! I breathed a sigh of relief as I collapsed on the single hotel bed. Now we could… we could… Where the hell was the other half of "we"?

Oh. I left him in the car with all of the luggage. Oops. I got up to help, but then Leon was at the door with our two suitcases. I took my suitcase as he sat his down on the side of the bed I hadn't claimed, and moved it to my half while he toed off his boots. As soon as his hands were free, I practically glomped him. I pressed our lips together desperately, moaning as his fingers slipped beneath my shirt. I simply could not contain my smile when I felt the warm metal of his wedding band.

"What is it now?" he asked breathlessly.

My smile widened. "I can feel your ring."

Leon smiled back down at me. "I love you."

I leaned up and kissed him again. He immediately started unbuttoning my pants and sliding them off my hips while I tried to find a way to get his shirt off without taking my lips off his. I didn't find one, so I tore away and tore his shirt off; he took advantage that we weren't connected by ridding me of my shirt.

I couldn't take my eyes off him: his serious eyes, his muscled chest and stomach, the way the tight jeans clung to his thighs… damn, I had gotten lucky. Leon tilted my head back up and pressed our lips together insistently. I let my eyes close of their own accord, unbuttoning his pants. His hands took hold of mine and helped me push his pants down.

"Leon," I whispered.

"Mmm."

"Lee, please… take me…"

He pulled me into his arms. I sighed happily as he kissed my jaw, just revelling in the feeling of his body pressed firmly against mine. We were holding each other tightly enough that I could feel his manhood against my thigh. I frowned when I realized he wasn't even erect yet. I sure was. Why wasn't he?

"What is it, babe?"

"You're not hard." I pouted.

"Well, are you going to do anything about it?"

I pushed him onto the bed as my answer. "What exactly do you suggest?" I asked, crawling onto his lap and seating myself on his thighs.

"Well, for one…" He tugged on the waistband of my boxers. "These need to go."

I obeyed, taking my weight off of him long enough to slip them off. I bit my lip when he pressed a kiss to my erection, praying I could hold on long enough for him. I shifted uncomfortably as I settled back onto his legs.

"Much better," he murmured, one hand rubbing my thigh. His gaze was trained quite obviously on the lower half of my body, but I wasn't quite sure just what he was taking in.

"Lee," I whined. Not fair… I wanted to see him, too. Just seeing the shape through his boxer-briefs wasn't all that satisfying. "Yours, too."

I pushed myself onto the bed just by his feet, and he lifted off the bed to take off his underwear. I watched, intrigued, as deliciously tanned skin appeared. I didn't let him push them down past his knees, because I couldn't contain my arousal. I gripped him with one hand and kissed his cock. I looked up, and his head was tilted back into the pillows. I hadn't seen that reaction for so long…

He was definitely erect now. I kissed it again, earning a quiet moan. His body was tense, and I licked his manhood more to watch the shifting of his muscles than anything. But Leon pushed me onto my back, slid his underwear off the rest of the way, and promptly glomped me. His muscular arms pinned me to the bed, and I had no choice but to lie there and let him ravish my neck and chest-- not that I was complaining, but touching him wouldn't be too bad! Six weeks without touching him… I was going mad.

"Leon, let go," I whispered. For once, he obliged, and I quite happily let my hands run all over him, rediscovering every dip and hollow and remembering the way his muscles felt beneath my fingers. That didn't keep us content for long, though. Soon I was rolling over onto my hands and knees and telling Leon to, "Hurry up, dammit."

"Shit."

I looked over my shoulder. "What is it now?"

"I never got the lube out of our car." I almost told him to go get it, but then I realized a couple of things: one, he was naked, and two, our car was miles away.

"Then be creative." I winked and he blinked at me before smirking.

"That's not the most romantic honeymoon, now, is it?"

"Stop acting like I'm a blushing, virginal bride!"

He kissed my lips quickly. "Can do." He pressed himself along my back, placing his fingers at my mouth. "You know what to do."

I sucked at his fingers lightly. I hadn't expected anything more, so when his other hand trailed down my abdomen to grip my erection, I couldn't stop the moan that spilled from my throat. Luckily for me, I didn't have to focus on containing any more moans, because he took both of his hands away. I waited impatiently, but he didn't do anything.

"Leon--"

"Have I ever told you how absolutely gorgeous you are like this?"

I blushed and looked at the sheets in front of me. "Just hurry up."

"Yes, love." I felt the bed shift beneath my hands and knees, and then he was pressing a slick finger against my entrance. I moaned and pressed against the slight intrusion, gasping when it slid into me.

"Gods, that feels good," I whispered. Leon chuckled and kissed the base of my spine.

"I love you."

"I--" I would have finished my declaration of love, but he found my prostate and started massaging it without holding back. "F-fuck. Lee…"

"Can I add another?"

"Gods, yes. Please." He slid another finger into me; my ass resisted a little, but I pressed toward it. I moaned when he pushed it deep into me. Leon started thrusting, and I couldn't help the cries that spilled from my mouth. "L-Lee, I-- a-add another," I managed. The addition of a third finger caused a little discomfort, but Leon didn't let me dwell on that too long; he thrust them into me repeatedly, occasionally stopping to brush against the bundle of nerves that made me quake. My moans became less infrequent and more all the time. Soon, every thrust was making me tremble, and I felt like I was going to explode. "Leon-- Lee, I-- I'm going to--ah!"

"It's okay, babe. You can come." Leon's free hand stroked my hip. "You won't hurt as much if you're relaxed." As the words came from his mouth, he brushed against my prostate a little more insistently. White flashes danced before my eyes, and I collapsed into the bed. Leon's fingers slipped out of me, causing me to shudder almost violently, and he stroked my back lovingly.

After a moment to regain my bearings, I rolled over and stared into Leon's eyes. "I love you, Lee."

He kissed me softly. "I love you, too, Cloud." His warm body pressed against mine, with his erection against my soiled stomach, as he kissed me again. He rolled over and pulled me on top of him. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life like this," he whispered.

I smiled back. "Me, too." Leon pulled me down for another kiss. In trying to lean into it, my legs slipped and I ended up sprawled on top of him. Leon ignored it, and his hands slipped down to grip my ass. I whimpered into his mouth, my cock beginning to stir again. One of his hands left briefly to press his erection against my entrance; I shivered from anticipation. Leon pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Can I?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Only because it's been so long."

I pushed back against him, blushing at his smirk. I sat up a little more and shifted back into a more reasonable position. I raised my hips off his stomach and pressed against his erection. The head pushed in none too easily, and I let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a sob. Knowing that the pain would fade eventually, I let Leon guide himself into me until I was fully seated on his manhood. I blinked back tears of pain as he ran gentle, loving hands up and down my legs.

"You feel _wonderful_, Cloud." Despite the pain that was still throbbing I started to raise my hips, but he stopped me. "Take your time, love. We have all night."

I tugged his hair gently, and he took the hint, pushing himself off the bed to press his lips against mine. I moaned as the movement caused him to shift inside me. Leon leaned back and stroked my cheek.

"You are so fucking beautiful right now," he murmured.

"I'm not a girl," I said with a barely suppressed smile.

"I know." He leaned forward and captured my lips. I moaned into his mouth; his hand trailed between us and took hold of my aching erection. He pulled away from the kiss briefly. "You're much too beautiful to be a girl," he whispered. I whimpered as he began stroking my manhood, wanting to move but stayed by the pain.

"Lee, I…" I looked away. "I want you to make love to me."

"Am I not?"

I sighed. He was just going to make me come out and say it, huh? "I want _you_ to be the one in control."

Leon smiled and nudged me onto my back. I sank into the bed with a little relief; this was a better angle for today. It didn't hurt so much this way, and I didn't have to concentrate on anything except how Leon was touching me.

Leon kissed up my neck and along my jaw before he pressed a loving kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back while his hands gently stroked my ribs. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Can I move?"

I nodded. Even if it still hurt a little, it was _Leon_. And, despite the pain, it felt freakin' _amazing_ to have him in me again.

Leon, of course, started out really slow and gentle. But by now, my entire body was aching for him, and I _needed_ release.

"Lee… more, harder…" I gripped his shoulders tightly as he thrust harder and deeper.

"Gods, I love you," he whispered. His deep voice sent tremors through my whole body.

I moaned when he thrust against my prostate. "Lee--! Nnh, Leon--fuck--I, ah, I love you, too!"

I tipped my head back and Leon kissed my neck. "I love you like this."

"Mmn." So close… I felt so tense. Just a little more…

Leon understood my moaning and uneven breathing, and he peeled a hand from my hip. It slipped between us to stroke me roughly. I practically screamed and arched off the bed, the sensations being way too much for me. A few more strokes and I came onto my chest and stomach. I shakily ran my hands from Leon's shoulders to his chest, not really pushing but just touching, feeling. A moment later and he came inside me with a muffled groan. I closed my eyes with a sense of relief, both at finally being pleasured and at the sensation of him filling me. He pulled out and I winced; he started to roll over, but I grabbed his arm and held him in place.

"Let's stay like this."

"I'm not too heavy?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him against my chest. "Never. I'd hold you even if you were three hundred pounds, anyway."

Leon laughed and kissed me. "Well, I'm a little over halfway there."

"Mm." I pulled away. "It doesn't matter. This feels good."

"Yeah." Leon buried his face in my neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I rested my hands on the small of his back. My skin was still tingling a bit, and judging from his shiver, his was, too.

"Cloud…"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for marrying me."

I laughed. "You don't have to thank me, Leon. In fact, I think I'd be hurt by now if you hadn't ended up proposing."

"I just… sometimes I feel like you could do better."

"Leon. Look at me." He tilted his head up. "There is no one in the world I would rather be with. You are my dream guy, okay? I am _ecstatic_ to spend the rest of my life with you."

His face broke into a warm smile. "So you're trying to flatter me now?"

"Well, I'm kinda hoping for another round."

He rolled his eyes but rested his head on my shoulder. "Sex fiend," he teased. I played with the ends of his hair with a pout. "Give me a couple of minutes to recover."

I smiled and buried my face in his hair. Best. Honeymoon. Ever.

We lie like that for a while, me breathing in his scent and him just relaxing.

Eventually, he looked up at me and pulled at my hair. I leaned down, and he met my lips with a deep kiss. I pulled away and grinned.

"So, I take it you're ready?" I teased.

"Oh, you have no idea."

--The End--

* * *

I can't write two sex scenes next to each other, sorry. They'll end up the exact same. xD I considered it, though, but then I decided I didn't want to spend another month on this just to erase it all.

So, I'll be delighted if you review. And if you've forgotten, CHECK OUT THE ANNOUNCEMENT ON MY PROFILE. And apologies for it.


	8. Snapshot Extra

I don't know if anyone has noticed this, but July 18 marks the two-year anniversary of when I started posting Miserable. And because I worked on this storyline for nearly two years, I wanted to write this extra and post it. I'm fairly happy with it, so I hope everyone enjoys! Thank you for supporting this story and for sticking with it for so long!

* * *

"Hey, Lee, come see what I found!"

Leon set a box down on the counter and walked over. "What is it, babe?"

"I found our old scrapbook," I said, flipping to the first page. "Wow, this was so long ago… It was what, six years?"

"Well, _that_," Leon said, pointing to a picture of us kissing, "Was just after we got back together, so… yeah, just about six years ago."

I smiled, running my fingers over the pictures. "Wow. We've been married five years."

He grinned and kissed my cheek. "Not 'til this summer, love." He reached over my shoulder and turned the page. "Speaking of which…"

The next couple of pages were from summer break. There were some of us together, just hanging out, doing things like eating ice cream or cuddling in the park or just walking down the streets with our hands clasped. There were some pictures of our friends, like Sora, Riku, and Kairi hanging out in front of Leon's old house, and Vincent glaring at a sheepish Yuffie…

"Hey, what happened here?" I pointed to the picture of Vincent and Yuffie.

"I think that was after she hid his clothes, wasn't it?"

I laughed. "That explains why he's actually wearing his swimming trunks."

"He never did like swimming, hm?"

"Him _and_ Axel. They were like cats."

"Axel's still dating your brother, right?"

I frowned in thought. "As far as I know. They were kind of on-off-on-off for a while, but I think they're doing alright now. I haven't heard from Vincent recently, though."

"I think Yuffie said he's working at a corporate company now, right?"

"Oh, you're right! Uh, what was it called again… Shinra?"

"I think so."

I scanned back over the rest of the pictures. They were of Sora, Riku, Leon and me at his dad's summer house. We spent the first half of the week in the water, and Riku and I spent the second half moaning about our sunburns and complaining that Sora and Leon just looked tan (and, in my case, sexy) while the two brothers doted on us.

Leon turned the page again. This one had a couple pictures from Riku's party senior year, and then the rest were from graduation.

"Oh, remember this?" Leon pointed to a picture of Aerith sleeping on a content Zack. "She fell asleep during the movie."

"Yeah, and then when she woke up we all accused Zack of trying to cop a feel." I laughed. "She didn't talk to him for hardly ten minutes, and he was sore about it for a month." I pointed to a picture at graduation. "And that's just after your speech."

"How obvious was it that I looked at you the entire time?"

I smiled. "Pretty obvious, babe. To me, at least." There were some pictures of us with our diplomas, and one of us just after we changed out of our gowns.

Leon turned the page. These were all just before our wedding. There were some silly ones-- me wearing a veil in the bridal store, us covered in icing after a taste-testing mishap (okay, I had intentionally smeared icing on his nose), him carrying me off on his shoulder after we had been looking for a suitable place to hold the reception-- and some serious ones-- him comforting me after I told him about my mom, us making up after our first real fight…

Leon pointed at the one of me in the veil. "What we were even in there for?"

"Bridesmaid dresses, right?" I leaned back against Leon's chest. I ran a finger over the one following our argument. "I can't remember what we were fighting over."

"Me, either."

I smiled. "It's good that Yuffie wanted so badly to be a photographer."

"Yeah." He reached over and turned the page. "We made a lot of memories back then, didn't we? Now everything's routine: wake up, go to work, come home, go to sleep."

"Not all the time. Sometimes we get to eat." He laughed, and I leaned up and kissed him. "But I wouldn't give this up for anything if it meant losing you."

He kissed my jaw. "Me, too." He rested his cheek against mine, looking back through the pictures. The first few were from our wedding, and the ones after that were cute, usually crooked, impromptu pictures from our honeymoon. Yuffie took our wedding pictures, and we had one in a frame somewhere-- probably in a box by now-- but these were special ones: one of Leon nervously straightening his bowtie in the mirror (Yuffie had snapped that one without him noticing); one of me slipping the ring on his finger; one of us kissing just after the vows; one of our hands, with Leon's ring showing; and my favourite: it was before I'd changed into the dress, and he was holding me against him while we both laughed at Sora's very exaggerated story about how Leon proposed. I guess I liked it so much because we both looked so real and so happy, and even though we could've turned back, we didn't.

"This is my favourite picture of us," he whispered, pointing at one from our honeymoon. We were on a bench, and I was holding the camera at arm's length to take our picture, but right as I pressed the button Leon planted a kiss on my cheek.

I smiled and leaned my head back onto his shoulder. "We should finish packing."

"Yeah."

"We're moving tomorrow," I reminded him with my eyes closed.

"I know."

"We still have to pack the rest of this closet and everything in the kitchen."

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes and smacked his chest lightly. "Well, get on it," I joked. I pulled away and put the scrapbook in the box. I could feel the nostalgia was getting to him, so I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey. We're going to make even more memories now. You've got a better job. We're moving to a nice house, and it's in Aerith's and Zack's neighbourhood. Everything's going to work out wonderfully."

He sighed and forced a smile onto his face. "I know. I just miss the spontaneity of everything."

I tilted my head with a coy smile. "Well, we can still be spontaneous in one way…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked with a small grin.

"If you're thinking something creamy and delicious."

"…I'll go get the keys."

I laughed and let him go. "Y'know, the movers might have to wait on us now," I shouted as I walked to the door. Apparently the keys were in Leon's pants from last night, which were somewhere in our bedroom…

Leon jogged out of the bedroom to join me with a jingle. "Anything can wait for ice cream."

I laughed. We walked, hand in hand, out to the car, but halfway down the stairs I stopped and held up a finger. I grabbed the keys, ran back up to our apartment, and quickly peeked inside. I grabbed the camera from the table, locked the door, and jogged back down to join Leon, who was waiting for me with a soft smile.

"You don't think we have enough pictures?"

"Nope. When we're old and decrepit, I want to be able to look back and remember everything." I kissed him chastely.

He smiled. "We haven't taken pictures for almost five years."

"We can start."

Leon smiled. "Yeah. Let's start now." He took the camera from me and turned it on. He drew me into a deep kiss and just before we pulled apart, he snapped a picture. "C'mon. Let's hurry up so we don't have to spend all night packing."

I rolled my eyes and followed him.

"Hey, Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I smiled and gripped his hand. "What was that for?"

"I haven't said that in a while, either."

My smile widened, and I kissed his cheek. "We can always start."

* * *

...I wanted to write something cute and fluffy, okay? Gosh. 'cause right now I'm writing drama, drama, drama. I wanted a break!

Ahem. Aaaanywaaaays. Please review? Pleeeeease?


End file.
